Delta
|died = 2015 (presumed) |role = Park Attraction |status = Deceased (presumed)}} Delta is a Velociraptor that was trained along with the rest of her pack by Owen Grady. She's primarily known for killing off Vic Hoskins as well as having a mysterious fate as her implied death is not seen on screen. Movies= Story Creation Delta was the second Velociraptor to be created by InGen for the Raptor Research Arena. She belonged to a pack consisting of Blue, Charlie, and Echo. She was created using more avian DNA, resulting in more birdlike movements and actions. She also had Gecko-like pupils.LEGO Jurassic World - Delta Profile (April 30,2015) Retrieved from http://www.lego.com/en-us/jurassicworld/characters/delta-737214c74a9c4d1d8583d4a4c23b8826 She and her pack were trained by Owen Grady, who imprinted on them in their birth. Isla Nublar Incident (2015) Delta and her packmates assisted their trainer in stopping the genetic hybrid Indominus rex's rampage. After her and her packmates met the Indominus rex, Delta and the rest of the raptors turned against Owen and the others. While Claire was driving the truck, Delta and Echo were chasing behind it trying to kill Claire and the boys. Delta came from behind the vehicle and pounced on an wounded InGen trooper. She later pursued the humans with Echo as they tried to escape in the vehicle, but she smashed into a nearby object while chasing the vehicle. They soon gave up and went into the forest. Sometime later, Delta, having stealthily followed Claire and her nephews, appeared. Owen, Claire and the Mitchell brothers were then forced to flee after the raptor killed Hoskin, who failed at trying to calm her down by copying Owen's hand gesture. After she killed Hoskins, she continued her pursuit of Owen, Claire and the boys before being distracted by a hologram of a Dilophosaurus that was activated by Gray, but continued her pursuit after realizing it wasn't real. She was eventually met up with Blue and Echo (who surround Owen, Claire, Gray and Zach). The Indominus rex soon showed up and communicates with Blue, who then decided to turn on the Indominus. The hybrid knocked Blue into a wall, knocking her out. Delta and Echo teamed up and fight the Indominus. Sadly, the two were overwhelmed by the hybrid. Echo was thrown into a grill and gets engulfed in flames and Delta was tossed away by the Indominus. Relationships Barry Barry appears to be Delta's personal trainer. He understands her behavior when she's hungry. Barry most likely had a closer relationship with her than with Owen. Vic Hoskins Delta seemed to take an immediate disliking to Hoskins, as shown when Hoskins was petting her; she hissed and growled aggressively and sinisterly. Barry later tells him that she only does that when she's hungry. Delta's hatred for him was fulfilled when Hoskins attempted to calm her down using Owen Grady's hand signal, it failed, and Delta bit Hoskin's arm and swiftly killed him. Blue Delta is assumed to be Blue's second in command, as she and Blue can be seen communicating and working together many times throughout the film, such as when Blue and Delta were chasing the van Claire Dearing was driving, or when Leon fell into the Raptor paddock and Blue and Delta were the first to corner him. When the I. rex seemingly killed Blue, Delta and Echo try to avenge Blue, but they both end up losing. Gallery Raptor pratical effect.jpg|Delta hissing at Leon. JWRaptors.jpeg|Delta and the raptor squad. Delta is located on Blue's right side. Velociraptors and Owen.png|Owen calming the raptors. OwenRaptors.jpeg|Owen speaking to the raptors from the catwalk. raptor-meets-kid-with-Owen-TV-Spot-screenshot.jpg|Delta staring at Leon. Jurassic-World-Velociraptors-7.png|Delta snarling. Jurassic-World-Velociraptors-6.png Jurassic-World-Velociraptors-1.png Jurassic-World-Velociraptors-3.png|Delta and Blue cornering Owen Dilophasaurus Delta.png|Delta and a hologram of a Dilophosaurus Delta_vs_Spitter_Hologram.jpg DeltaChamber.jpg|Hoskins attempting to bond with Delta Owen-establishes-dominance-within-the-raptor-pack-in-this-new-jurassic-world-movie-clip.png RaptorSquadInEclosure02.png|Delta and company running RaptorSquadInEclosure.png Delta-in-Lab.jpg|Delta in Hammond Creation Lab It'saTrap.png Delta-Chasing-Heroes.jpg|Delta chasing surviors Raptor11.jpg Ykisyt.JPG|Delta hissing at Owen, Claire, Zach and Gray. Delta1.JPG|Delta looking up at Owen Deltablue.JPG|Delta waiting for a Feeder Rat with Blue to her right Jurassic-World-Tamed-Raptors-Explained.jpg|Owen stopping Delta and Blue |-|Games= ''LEGO Jurassic World Delta appears in the video game LEGO Jurassic World as a playable character. In the credits for the game, a minigame plays that has Delta and a Tyrannosaurus rex collecting and smashing objects for studs. Legodelta.png Deltalegogame.png |-|Toys= Jurassic World A toy of Delta will be released as a part of the Jurassic World toy line at a retail price of $9 along with her other packmates except Blue.Business Insider - Here's what the dinosaurs in 'Jurassic World' will look like (2015, February 17) Retrieved from http://www.businessinsider.com/jurassic-world-dinosaurs-2015-2/ Like the toys of her fellow subordinates Charlie and Echo, her toy lacks the sickle claw that Velociraptor had in both the movies and real life. There is also a Delta growler figure. It is a repaint of the Blue Growler. Jurassic-world-raptor-delta.jpg|Delta Raptor figure. Deltagrowler.jpg|Delta Growler. LEGO Jurassic World Delta and Blue appear in the LEGO Jurassic World set 75917 Raptor Rampage. Both raptors come with some kind of headwear. Jurassic-world-lego.jpg Behind the scenes It is believed by some fans that Delta survived the fight with the Indominus rex. This is because Blue was tossed by the Indominus similarly and survived. Trivia *Though Delta is featured with circular pupils on toys and other Jurassic World related merchandise, she does not display this trait in the actual film. Promotional material claims that Delta's genetic makeup is infused with more bird DNA than her siblings, resulting in bird-like movements and attributes. This revelation could provide some insight on the appearance of the more avian looking Velociraptors seen in Jurassic Park III. *Delta is thought to be Blue's second in command, as she is the second oldest of the pack. References de:Delta ru:Дельта Category:Jurassic World characters Category:Female characters Category:LEGO Jurassic World characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Velociraptor Category:Villains